Maybe One Day We Can
by riddikuluself
Summary: Tony starts noticing the presence of another person more and more. Really noticing. But can he place his trust in a former enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frostiron is officially one of my OTPs. NOW. This story is gonna take a while for the actual smut to get happening – maybe a bit of fluff to start off with – and hopefully shall feature randomness at every corner. And it will start with just Avengers shizzles, but I hope to possibly do a crossover in a chapter somewhere… Maybe. Enjoy.

* * *

Tony sat slumped in the bar stool. What time was it… 11pm. No, midnight. Oh, whatever. This alcohol wasn't good. So why couldn't he stop drinking it…

He sighed. Life wasn't going so great. Correction – life with Pepper wasn't going so great. They'd basically broken up. They hadn't technically but – well it's what he wanted, and he was pretty damn sure it's what she wanted to. And now she was dictating to him about his drinking habits? Yeah, well she could hardly keep an eye on every bar in New York City. So there. Score for Tony.

He groaned again, before finishing his shot in one and slamming the glass down on the table just as a man went to take the seat next to him. He jumped, although, Tony barely noticed in his drunken haze, not because of the sudden movement. The man had looked at Tony – one look, and had jumped right out of skin.

He wasn't really that scary, was he?

Oh, whatever.

The man looked familiar, but Tony couldn't put his finger on where he'd seen him before. He had strawberry blonde curly hair, with a smattering of scruffy yet appealing stubble that stretched across his elegantly sharp cheekbones, and he had piercing blue eyes.

Well, Tony assumed they would be piercing. They were pointedly avoiding him right now, as the body attached to them was sitting down at the other end of the bar. Sat silently, twiddling his thumbs. Not looking at Tony.

Tony frowned. People don't just _not _look at Tony. He was too good for that. He wasn't exactly gay or anything, but he was far from being 100% straight, and that man over there was just way too good looking to be ignored.

And he was so _familiar._

Way too familiar.

The man caught Tony staring. Tony smiled. The man did not.

In fact, the look on his face was far from smiling – was that fear Tony could see?

But he didn't have a chance to determine who the man was or why he was looking so scared, for he was already throwing on his leather jacket as he damn near sprinted out of the tiny bar, through the cigarette smoke and out into the night.

'Hey – wait!' Tony fell out of his stool and crawled after the man, making it out of the door just as there was a sudden flash of green light. He looked around, confused. There was no one there.

Maybe he'd imagined it.

No, he can't have…

Oh crap.

Tony doubled over, throwing up the contents of the night's alcohol into the street, much to his own disgust.

Just. Great.

Meanwhile, a whole other world away in a dirty prison cell, there was the same flash of green light, and the God of Mischief tumbled out of it, his hair changing from blonde to black as he fell, his eyes shimmering from a bright blue to a deep green.

Of course he just had to jump into Tony Stark of all people.

Well.

Could have been that Banner fellow.

He rolled over onto his back on the hard stone floor, and let out a dry sob. It wasn't fair. He could make these little escapes from his prison all he wanted, but he always had to return.

He was just too scared of what could happen if they realised he was missing – and Loki did _not _scare easily.

* * *

So yeah sorry if it's all looking a bit like 'wtf is going on' – I'll make it clear over the next couple of chapters. Just so you know – Loki just like changed his appearance with magic whilst in NYC, with the hope of staying unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It happened again.

That blue eyed man. Tony had seen him again.

More than once, as well.

He'd been everywhere. Tony had seen him in Central Park, in front of him in the queue for Starbucks – it was getting ridiculous. On a stalkery level.

***  
Loki didn't mean to keep appearing where Stark was – some unknown force in his magic was causing it. He scowled to himself, picking at a loose thread at the bottom of his trousers. These horrible, peasant trousers.

He scowled again.

He needed out of his prison cell – he was strong enough to leave, but he wasn't strong enough to stay away. He'd been caught once before, and the punishment had been… Well.

His fingers brushed unconsciously against the small dots on his lips, before realising what he was doing and went back to picking at the thread.

What right did these filthy monsters have to chain him up in here, like a creature for slaughter. He was a GOD. This is not where he should be right now. He should be conquering worlds for real – he'd be glad even for a fight with one of those blasted Avengers.

He snorted. _Avengers._ Such petty excuses for humans – and yet, they were so great.

Life was cruel.

Tony wandered up to the roof of his tower, where, not so long ago, he mused, Selvig had woken up, disorientated, his eyes no longer that terrifying blue.

Tony thought of Selvig's eyes often – as well as Barton's. They had been so bright blue, and when they had come out of their hypnosis-thing (the names Tony had for things were so imaginative) their eyes had changed.

Rather like, Tony couldn't help but think, Loki's eyes.

He sighed, and settled down on the bench he had recently moved up here. He came up here a lot – maybe too much. And too often he took a bottle of alcohol – it didn't matter what type, and this night, he could barely distinguish the letters on the bottle.

_Oh well._

Taking a large swig, he lay back and allowed his thoughts to cloud over him.

Loki watched Stark from behind the fire escape entrance. Yet again he had teleported within but a few metres of the man – it was strange that he was so drawn to this man. He furrowed his brow. He didn't like it one bit. He was the _Liesmith_. Humans don't just… _affect_ him.

Stark twitched in what was now an unfitful sleep. Loki frowned, and stepped out towards the man, only to stop.

What was he doing?

_Look at yourself,_ he thought. But then Stark twitched again.

'Try for Pepper, Jarv… one last time… gonna fall again… she should know this time…' Loki could clearly make out the man's barely audible mumblings – he was a god, afterall.

He continued to walk towards him, kneeling gently beside him, wondering what to do.

_He probably won't react well to someone interrupting his nightmares – least of all me_.

And yet, the vulnerable look on Stark's face… He seemed so _young._ And scared. Loki frowned. Could the Man of Iron get scared?

Stark let out a whimper. Apparently so. For a brief moment, Loki wondered just what could have rendered the man so pitiful, but all thoughts just went flying out into the night when, on an impulse, he rested his hand on Stark's forearm.

It was warm underneath him, and he could feel the blood rushing through the man's arm. For a moment he thought that he had stopped the man's nightmare, but then Stark shuddered completely and his eyes flew open, wide and scared, and he sat bolt upright, forcing Loki backwards.

_Oh damn._

Tony awoke with a start. He'd been dreaming of falling from that portal again. Of course he had.

But that wasn't exactly his biggest problem right now.

His biggest problem was the one second glance he got of the stranger before him, before he vanished with a loud snapping sound and a small green flash.

His biggest problem was the fact that he knew exactly who he was now.

* * *

So yeah hope you are enjoying my nonsense – and perhaps I shall make this clear: this story is taking place after The Avengers movie, but as though the Iron Man 3 film isn't happening… if that makes sense :L


End file.
